My not so peaceful weekend
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: Mark and Glen are transported to a 18 year olds home where they find friendship and romance.
1. prologue

My not so peaceful weekend

**Prologue**

**My parents were gone. They left early this morning to go to the cabin in the woods. My name is Elizabeth Regan Monroe. I'm 18 years old with medium long black and red hair, and 4 piercing. I have my left eyebrow pierced, my left nostril, my bottom lip on the left hand side, and both ears fully. So enjoy my story cause who knows maybe this will happen to you one day. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I sat on the windowsill in the living room watching my parents and younger sister Rogue pack the car to go to the cabin for the weekend. My mother waved goodbye to me as she got into the car with my sister while my dad stood there staring at me. Then he respectfully nodded his head goodbye and got into the car with my mom and sister.**

**When the car was officially gone I jumped off the seat and grabbed my favorite movie, the Phantom of the opera DVD, and sat down to watch it. I thought for once I would finally be able to sing along with it without interruptions.**

**I had just finished watching the movie when I realized that it was time for wrestling. The only reason I really watch wrestling is pretty much for the Undertaker and Kane two of the biggest legends you could ever imagine.**

**I was watching wrestling when they finally announced the famous pyro match between Kane and MVP, which of course Kane had won. Then came the main event, which was the Undertaker vs. Mark Henry. I sat there watching the match until I saw MVP come running out to help Mark Henry win the match, then I smiled because running down the ramp behind MVP was Kane to help out his brother.**

**The match had ended due to disqualification which allowed the Undertaker to win yet another match. So there they stood in the ring, side by side, the Undertaker and Kane. Then all of a sudden the television screen froze and a bright light appeared before my eyes. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the white spots disappeared from my eyes I scrambled backwards over the couch because there standing in my living room was the Undertaker and Kane.

"**Where are we Glen?,"**

"**I don't…,"**

"**Your… your at my house sirs,"**

"**How did we get here?…"**

"**Where are my manners?, I'm Elizabeth Regan Monroe and unfortunately I don't know how you got here,"**

"**You're the one who sent me the midnight blue with red flames mask,"**

"**Yes, I did, I made the mask myself, and I thought you would like it,"**

"**I did, I put it in a glass case at my home,"**

"**Thank you for the compliment,"**

"**Now I remember you!, you sent me the biker bandana with my name stitched on it in silver, I where it whenever I ride,"**

"**Wow, two compliments in one day I'm surprised, now how about we try to get you guy's back to the arena where you were."**

**I had tried my cell phone and home phone but neither would work so I tried the doors and the windows but found them locked as well.**

"**Well guy's I tried all the windows, doors, and phones but everything is either locked or not working,"**

"**Then how are we supposed to get back? Sara's probably worried sick,"**

"**Yeah and Jack is probably barking his head off and bugging Dave to death,"**

"**You take your dog with you to the arena?,"**

"**Yeah I do, he's actually a great little companion,"**

"**Cool."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't take it Mark, you know how much I hate being cooped up,"

"**I know Glen, just calm down who knows maybe we'll get out of here soon,"**

"**I can't calm down,"**

"**Please Mr. Jacobs calm down,"**

"**NO, and you can't tell me what to do because for all I know you could just be a ring rat,"**

"**That, Mr. Jacobs, was uncalled for," as I said that I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door. After I had locked my door I hit play on my cd player, which started playing Kane's entrance music. As I lid down on my bed and faced my wall which was of course was covered in Kane pictures and posters, then I started crying.**

**Downstairs**

**"Go up there Glen, she's just a fan who respects us more then the other's do. You know that if it were anyone else they would have straight out asked for a picture and autographs, but no she introduced herself right away and tried to help us get back to where we were,"**

"**I know, I know,"**

"**I also saw her watching you when you weren't looking,"**

"**Really, but who could ever love a monster like me?,"**

"**She can, she really likes you so get your ass upstairs this instant and talk to her,"**

"**Your right, I'm going to go up there,"**

"**Good, now shoo," as mark said that Glen started to walk up the stairs to where she was.**

**Upstairs**

**Knock Knock**

"**Go away," I yelled through the door not wanting to see anyone.**

**Glen could hear his theme song playing in her room so he continued to knock but louder.**

"**Go away,"**

"**No Elizabeth, either you open this door or I'll boot it down,"**

"**Fine," as I said that I opened my door to allow Glen to walk in.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he walked in I heard him gasp as he saw all my pictures and posters of him by my bed and all my Undertaker posters by my closest.

"**You really are a fan yet you didn't ask for a picture or autograph when you first saw us,"**

"**Because I knew Mark had his wife to get back to and you had your traveling companion to also get back to,"**

"**I was wrong to judge you Elizabeth, will you forgive a monster like me?,"**

"**I don't think you're a monster Glen you're just misunderstood, I can't stay mad at you Glen,"**

"**Good, now will you accept this as a apology," as Glen said that he bent down and brushed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss that made me feel like I was falling from grace.**

**As he laid me down he kissed along my collarbone while removing my tank top. He kissed across my stomach as he removed article by article of my clothes while pushing me up on the bed.**

"**Are you sure about this Elizabeth?,"**

"**Yes Glen,"**

"**Okay then," as he said that he slid into me with such passion I thought I was going crazy.**

"**Ummm…Glen,"**

"**God Elizabeth you feel so good,"**

"**Oh god Glen."**

**Glen and I had made love well into the night until we were both spent.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We snuck downstairs the next morning trying not to wake Mark but we got busted.

"**So you guy's finally wake up,"**

"**Sorry Mark,"**

"**Yeah sorry buddy,"**

"**Let me guess, you guy's are friends now?,"**

"**Actually more than friends Mark,"**

"**Congrats, now let's eat."**

**We were sitting in the living room watching movies when the clock chimed 11:58pm when we heard the windows and doors unlock.**

"**We're free,"**

"**Not us Glen, look," as Mark, said that Glen looked down at his hand and saw that he was disappearing.**

"**I don't want to leave you Elizabeth,"**

"**I don't want to loose you either Glen,"**

"**We'll find each other again I promise,"**

"**I…I love you Glen,"**

"**I love you too Elizabeth," as soon as he said that he was gone and the clock chimed 12pm.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been 2 weeks since the day that me and Glen had said goodbye, and I had finally got some great news, the WWE was going to be in town and Glen and Mark were going to be here too. "Hurry up Liz, we're going to be late," 

"**I'm coming, I'm coming."**

**I was in my room wrapping the new mask I had made for Glen, which was silver with gold flames. I was dressed in a black strapless dress with red flames, black knee high boots, and pure black makeup.**

**I walked downstairs 5 minutes later with the gift in hand and ready to go. I grabbed my motorcycle duster and walked out to my car with my cousin Amanda in tow. Did I mention that my car's a 1961 black Impala with black interior and Undertakers/Kane symbols all over it.**

**We arrived at the arena 20 minutes later just in time to see some of the wrestlers arrive. We first saw the Hardy Boyz, Edge and Christian, Mark Henry, and Hardcore Holly. Then came the time, Mark "Undertaker" Callaway pulled up wearing the bandana that I had made him. As he got off his bike he smiled when he saw me.**

"**Liz?,"**

"**Hey M,"**

"**How's it going?,"**

"**Good, you?,"**

"**Great, now that you're here, come on in we'll talk more inside."**

**As Mark led me inside I had a feeling he had bad news.**

"**Liz…Glen's not himself lately, he…he got unmasked and lost jack two days ago, by the way, who was the other girl with you?,"**

"**My cousin Amanda, I'll find her later, where is he?,"**

"**Knowing anything in his dressing room,"**

"**Thanks Mark,"**

"**No prob Liz, go to him he needs you."**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walked down the hall trying to grip my emotions so I wouldn't cry in front of Glen.

**I found his dressing room 5 minutes later and knocked lightly to see if he was in there.**

"**Go away,"**

"**No Glen, open this door," as I said that he slowly opened the door with a smile on his face.**

"**Liz baby,"**

"**Hi Glen,"**

"**What are you doing here?,"**

"**I came to see you and Mark,"**

"**What's in the box?,"**

"**It's for you,"**

"**Ah thanks babe," as he said that he opened the box and gasped in surprise.**

"**Wow babe this mask is amazing,"**

"**I thought you would like it,"**

"**Like it, babe I love it, I'll put it in the glass case with the other one,"**

"**I'm glad you like it, I missed you Glen,"**

"**I missed you too Elizabeth, come here babe," as he said that I went into his waiting arms and he kissed me like we were long lost lovers.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I heard about Jack," 

"**It was so hard to deal with,"**

"**I should have been there, I should have been by your side through the ordeal,"**

"**Hey it's okay, I made it through the unmasking and the lost of my best friend just fine, now shhh… no more talking," as Glen said this he started kissing my neck while leading me to the hotel bed. He then kissed along my collarbone and down my stomach. He then kissed from my ankles to the top of my calf's and back down. As he slid back up my body he slid gently into me while kissing me softly and passionately.**

**3 hours later we laid spent holding hands while I had my head on his chest.**

"**Elizabeth, I want to ask you something?,"**

"**What is it Glen?,"**

"**I was wondering if you would travel with me?,"**

"**Yes Glen, yes I will travel with you," as I said that I kissed him passionately which of course caused us to stay awake longer.**

**Glen and I woke up to banging on our door. When we opened it, it was none other then Mark on the other side.**

"**What's wrong man?,"**

"**We were suppose to meet up for…Liz,"**

"**Hi Mark,"**

"**Never mind, we can work out another time, see you guy's later,"**

"**Bye Mark,"**

"**Bye Deadman."**

**Glen and I had ordered breakfast when all of a sudden he went to talk.**

"**Baby, I need to ask you a favor?,"**

"**What is it baby?,"**

"**Wake up,"**

'**Nooo…."**


	10. Chapter 19 & epilogue

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in a strange room, but as soon as I saw the nurse I knew I was in the hospital.

"**Lizzie?,"**

"**Rogue?,"**

**Thank god your awake, we were all worried about you,"**

"**What do you mean?,"**

"**Don't you remember?, me, mom, and dad were going to the cabin this weekend to give you and Glen time alone,"**

"**Glen, Glen who?," I said looking away with tears in my eyes.**

"**Me," came a voice from the doorway.**

"**Kane,"**

"**Liz baby, call me my nickname,"**

"**Glen the screamer,"**

"**At least you remember that,"**

"**We…we're married?," I said looking at my wedding band.**

"**Yep ever since that freak accident that brought me to you,"**

"**The bright light,"**

"**Yep, I love you Liz,"**

"**I love you too Glen."**

**Epilogue**

I sat on my bed in the home I had shared with my husband until 2 weeks ago when he passed away during a smackdown taping. I got up wearing my favorite outfit which consisted of my black gothic dress with the silver and gold mask I had made for Glen. I had my suicide note in my hand and said a forgiving prayer for what I was about to do.

**I walked down to the graveyard with the feeling I was being watched. As I walked into the graveyard I walked to Glen's grave prepared to do what I had to do. So I sat down in front of Glen's grave and took out my hunting knife to do the deed.**

**"Forgive me Mark," I said as I pinned the note to my dress and put the mask on. I finally took the knife in hand and slit my throat from ear to ear while crying my eyes out.**

**I was buried alongside Glen in his tomb with the mask left on. Oh did I mention that the FBI helped us out. Me, Glen, and the kids live in New York as Melissa Jacobs and Michael Jacobs while the kids kept their names and we're as happy as we could ever be.**


End file.
